


Cam Bois

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cam bois, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Smut, discord did this to me, first time writing the gay, should I write more like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Fuze just wanted to let off some steam. Gets more than he bargained for.





	Cam Bois

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Discord made me do. You know who you are... LOL 
> 
> My first foray into writing gay smut. If you like it, leave a kudos. If you really like it, leave me a comment. Perhaps I’ll wrote some more... ;) Enjoy!

Fuze walked back to the Russian dorm room. He'd just finished in the gym, and it was late. He preferred to work out when there were few people awake. He was something of a loner, and didn't really seem to get along with others well. As he came in the room, he noticed that Kapkan and Tchanka weren't there. 'Probably out drinking still.' he figured. Glaz was out on a  
mission, so he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

He jumped on the computer, and brought up one of his favorite porn sites and started scrolling. As he browsed through the cam section, he froze when he noticed a familiar set of ass cheeks. Looking closer, he could see a very distinctive pilots helmet, visor down and everything.

“Blyat...” Fuze breathed as he clicked the cam. Lo and behold, there was Jäger, spreading his firm little ass for the camera. 

Fuze lifted his head and looked around, making sure no one was around. He seriously couldn’t believe his eyes. He also wondered how in the world Jager was pulling this off. He was across the campus, in another building, but still on the site. 

There wasn't a lot of privacy around here, and Fuze was risking things as it was, about to satisfy himself in their common room. 

Jager’s jeans were around his ankles, and both of his hands were pulling his cheeks to either side. On display, was a tight little asshole, that flexed with the sway of his hips as he changed angles. The engineers cock hung half hard between his legs. The visor glinted off the cam light as he looked back at the camera. His head was lying on the bed, seductively bent over his shoulder.

Fuze would be lying to himself if he didn't think the was the hottest thing he'd seen in some time. He'd always liked the German, but never acted on it, save for thinking of him while he was alone in the shower. He shrugged, and reached into his sweat pants, retrieving his hardening cock. He spat on his hand, and started stroking to the sight before him.

He pictured Jager's perfect little ass, stretching over his cock as he tightened his own grip over his head with each stroke. His head rolled to the side as he groaned and pleasured himself. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Jager reached off cam, grabbed a toy and lubed it up. He gripped the base between his feet, and then sat up, and then eased himself down onto the toy. Slowly at first, getting comfortable with the toy. Shuhrat timed his strokes with Marius'. Every time Jager eased onto the toy, Fuze pumped himself. It was having great effect, and Fuze was almost ready to cum. 

That's when the game changed. 

Blitz came into view, at least, the lower half of him did. Jager barely acknowledged the other's presence until Blitz tapped Jager on the helmet. Jager turned to him, and saw Blitz stroking himself, rock hard, and ready to go. Jager pulled his balaclava off his lower part of his face, and wordlessly starting leaning down over Blitz. 

Fuze heard some muted German, and then Jager nodded. The engineer's mouth twisted into a sly grin, and then swallowed Blitz whole. He bobbed for a moment, slickening Blitz's dick with his mouth. Blitz's helmeted head reared back, and he gripped the back of Jager's helmet, guiding the pilot's head. Jager kept pumping himself on the toy, matching his bobbing of his lips with his rocking of his hips.

Fuze noticed that he had stopped stroking and was just watching. His dick twitched in his hand, almost shaking him out of his reverie. He made a rash decision in that moment, stuffing his hard shaft back into his pants.

He got up, threw a long coat over himself, and charged his way over to the German dorm. He didn't bother knocking, but stormed into the common area, and hunted the pair. He heard muffled shuffling behind a closed door, and moved that way. 

Grasping the handle, he turned it. At this point, he didn't care what happened... he just wanted that ass for himself.

As he opened the door, the pair nearly jumped out of their skin. Jager froze, with Blitz still deep in his throat. Blitz's head snapped to the open door, and saw a nearly panting Fuze hulking in the doorway. Jager's head tilted up towards Blitz, who looked back down to the occupied Jager. He shrugged, and Jager nodded. He ignored Fuze and went back to pleasuring Blitz. 

Fuze took the hint, and threw his coat off, closing the door behind him. He wasted little time, pulled out his thick shaft, and lubed himself up. Jager paused a second to look at Fuze as he did so, and Fuze saw him visibly gulp. Fuze smiled, and stroked himself a few times for the German. Fuze shifted onto the tiny bed, and lined himself up behind Jager. He took the end of the toy in one hand and himself in the other, and pumped Jager's ass with the toy while he stroked himself.

Jager moaned over Blitz, who in turn let out a soft "Ohhhh…” After a few moments, Fuze couldn't take any more, and slowly pulled the toy from Jager's reddened ass. Then he eased over behind the deliciously toned ass, and put his head against Jager's hole. He pushed forward, slowly, and the visions he imagined just moments ago were becoming reality as Jager stretched over the head of Fuze's cock.

Marius almost whined as Shuhrat slid himself deeper still. He filled the German something fierce, and Jager found his eyes clamped shut. Fuze pulled himself back out, careful not to fall out, and then drove himself back into him, hard. Jager bounded forward and would have groaned, if not for Blitz's dick that was brutally lodged in Jager's throat. Blitz saw stars as his comrade deepthroated him, almost unwillingly. Jager backed up and coughed, but didn't stop sucking on Blitz.

 

Fuze was lost in the constriction that Jager's ass was playing over his cock. It was more intense than he could have expected, and he just let himself plow into Jager.

A cacophony of grunts, groans and slurping sounds played themselves through the room. 

Jager grabbed his own dick and pumped into his hand, using Fuze's thrusts to help him along. Blitz was close, his breaths short and shallow. Jager let go of himself, and grabbed Blitz, jerking the other off while staying nearby. He loved the way Blitz tasted, and wanted every last drop.

Blitz shuddered and Jager dove down onto Blitz, catching the eruption, and gladly swallowing. Fuze kept pounding him, and as soon as Blitz relaxed, Jager grabbed his own dick again. His head fell, and he started to ride the Uzbek, desperate for his own resolution. He pushed with his bracing arm, muscles straining and near failure.

Fuze growled and palmed Jagers ass as it slid itself over him. "You like this, don't you?" he groaned, breathing heavily. 

Jager nodded silently, and kept ramming himself down over Fuze. 

Grabbing Marius' hips with his strong hands, Shuhrat took control again, and violently driving himself into the German, time after time. He could hear the pilot grunting with each thrust, and knew the smaller man was close. Truth be told, Shuhrat was close too. So he kept driving him.

Jager finally came, his cum sputtering over the bedsheets, and over his hand. Fuze grinned and let himself teeter over his own cusp, spilling himself inside the other operator. He roared through his orgasm, slowly pumping a few times more. When he pulled out, a trail dripped from Jager's ass, and down onto the bed.

Jager collapsed to his side, spent and beaten. Blitz was nearly out, and was just lazing at the head of the bed. 

Fuze got up, and cleaned himself off. He said nothing. Nothing need be said. He put himself away, grabbed his coat, and left the dorm without so much as a glance back. He walked back to his dorm, satisfied and utterly pleased with himself.

That was until he walked into the door of the Russian dorm.

Tchanka and Kapkan were sitting at the computer when he walked in. Tchanka looked up at him, and without warning, slowly started clapping. Fuze froze with dread.

In his haste, he had forgotten to shut down the computer, or at least close the browser. He'd just left it on Jager's cam. To make things worse, they hadn't turned off the cam either.

Fuze blustered, flipped them off, and walked to his room without saying anything. 

"It was like train wreck. We didn't want to watch, but we could not take our eyes off the screen." Tchanka yelled after him.

Fuze slammed his door and went to bed.


End file.
